Pursuite of Truth
by WritingKeepsMeSane
Summary: Corinthia 'Cori' Brennan grew up under the care of Temperance Brennan, her mom and only her mom. She's fine with that. But as her birthday draws closer Cori grows tired of not having a father. So now she wants the truth. A collab with MusicCrazy10!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so here is a collab with MusicCrazy10 (though she is changing her name just to let you know)! We are best friends, practically sisters and love the show Bones so we decided to write a story together. **

**Here is the summary~ Corinthia 'Cori' Brennan grew up without knowing who her father is. Now she is twenty going on twenty-one and is on a mission to find her father, while struggling with her feelings for her godmother Angela's son and her best friend Nathan. With none other than Nathan's help, she sets out to discover just who her dad is. Maybe Cori will even find her true self as well.**

Prologue:

The bass pounded from the speakers. The club was crowded but not too crowded, at least in Seely Booth's opinion. the bar was fully stocked, the dance floor was spacious, and the DJ was spinning songs that were young and old. This club, Fated Sin, was an upcoming new club that the squints had decided that they would go to celebrate the end of a huge case. Seely Booth was impressed by both the club and his partner Temperance Brennan. Booth and his partner Temperance Brennan, or as he had nicknamed her; Bones, had worked together for quite sometime. Tonight she was a vision in a blue dress that flowed to her knees. She was talking with fellow squint, Angela. Knocking back a few shots for some 'liquid courage' Booth made his way over to Bones.

"Ladies." He gave them his signature 'Booth smirk.' It was the one that could make any woman melt, well except for Bones.

"Hey Booth." Angela took a sip of her drink. The tension between Booth and Brennan was obvious, probably even to Zac if he were here. "Please excuse me, I see someone trying to put the moves on Hondgens and I need to show them who he belongs to."

Angela walked off leaving Booth and Bones. Alone. That was normal though, this time it was different though.

"Congratulations Booth, on the case." Bones raised her glass and then tipped it toward him, something Booth had shown her. Booth picked up his drink and took a drink, he put it down and looked at Bones straight in the eyes.

**fifteen years later...**

"Corinthia!" Temperance Brennan yelled. Footsteps pounded on the second floor and down the stairs as fifteen years old Corinthia Rose Brennan came down in a hurry. Her brownish black hair that had striking bold electric blue highlights and fell a little bit past her ears was sticking out every which way, thick black glasses were slipping past her grayish green eyes, the blue jacket that she was trying to put on was lopsided on her skinny fram. She looked so much like her father and it pained Temperance to see watch her daughter grow but Temperance loved Corinthia.

"Sorry mom, I fell asleep at the computer last night while researching somethings for Nathan." A slight blush came across Cori's face as she meantioned Nathan, her long time best friend. Nathan was Angela and Jack Hodgin's son, he was a year older than Cori and they had grown up together.

"What were you researching?" Temperance asked as they got into her car, Cori giggled and pushed her glasses up.

"Conspiracy theories of the_ Titanic_." Temperance smiled, Nathan had developed a love for Conspiracy theories just like his father had. "I'm excited to see him today, to tell him all I've learned. He asked for print outs but since I fell asleep I couldn't print them out, I'll just recite everything by memory to him."

Corinthia had a photographic memory, a very good one at that. She could look at something for two-three seconds and have memorized the whole thing, it was no big deal to her but to everyone else it was. Corinthia had even managed to skip a grade and keep up with them. Corinthia, though she prefered to be called Cori, had a love for justice and all things right. She hated to see people being bullied and always stood up for them and as a sophmore in high school who should be a freashman, she got bullied for that constantly. Though Cori never thought anything of it, she always said _'If peole want to be insecure and mean that's fine, I'm comfortable with who I am and that scares them. They don't know who they are, I know who I am. They are simply afriad of the unknown, and that's perfectly okay_."

"Well don't forget that your class is coming to the Jeffersonian today." Cori groaned and smacked her head, a bad habit that Temperance didn't like her doing.

"Do they have to come? I mean really, I love your job and all but seriously all my classmates are going to do is act like neanderthals." Cori scowled. Temperance smiled, that was another likeness towards her father.

"Well, it is your social studies class. Your teacher asked if the class could examine some bodies from the era you are studying I thought it would be a good experience." Cori looked over at her mom.

"Fine, sorry mom. I'm just glad that Nate is in my class, that way we can both see you and his parents." The subject of Cori's father wasn't brought up much, she knows he's out there and alive but that's about it.

Arriving at school Cori stopped at her locker before finding Nathan waiting at his. He gave her a hug and they linked arms, then walked to homeroom together. That was their morning tradition, they always did it no matter what. Cori sat on top of her desk as Nathan took his seat behind her.

"So, what did you find?"

Almost instantly Cori started spouting off every conspiracy that she had read off of the site she was on. Nathan listened while staring at her the entire time, he watched as her hands moved as she described something or as her face lit up when she talked about something that caught her interest. Nathan looked like the perfect mixture of Jack and Angela, he had slightly curly hair that was a shade darker than Jack's, his skin was tan and he had Angela's dark brown eyes that were a rich dark chocolate shade, not that Cori had noticed before.

"Wow." Cori nodded her head.

"Yeah, I would have found more but I feel asleep."

"What time?" Cori was known for staying up for long hours to either do research for something, write, or read. Sometimes she even stayed up the whole night. Nathan didn't like that she did but understood that she had a hard time falling asleep.

"Five."

"Cori!" Nathan exclaimed. That meant she only got one hour of sleep at the most, though she was used to it. "How many times have I told you about-"

"You remember we're going to the Jeffersonian right?" Cori interrupted him, changing the subject. Everyone always bugged her about her sleeping habbits, it got really annoying. Nathan sighed and nodded, it was better to go along with Cori than to argue with her. Besides, she has a powerful right hook and left well actually she's good at basically all fighting types.

"Sure. Mom reminded me about it."

Later that day Cori and Nathan's history class arrived at the Jeffersonian. The bus ride there was horrindus, with the jocks throwing things and the cheerleaders doing every cheer they could think of, Nathan and Cori were the only 'nonpreps' if you will. The class met Temperance at the archieves where she was talking to Angela and Jack Hodgens. Angela tapped Temperance on the shoulder as she waved to Cori and Nathan.

"Welcome, my name is Temperance Brennan. I work at the Jeffersonian and will be aiding you as you take a look at the bones of years ago." Cori smiled, even though she liked writing and justice more than bones Cori still enjoyed her mom's job. "Now, all of these are extremely old so please be careful."

The class was split up into groups of four, luck was against Cori as she was paired up with Johnathan and Candy but had a little bit of luck since the last person to join their group was Nathan. Johnathan and Candy were the most popular people, Johnathan was captain of everything and Candy was head cheerleader during all seasons. They didn't like Cori or Nathan, neither or them knew why, Johnathan and Candy just didn't like them.

"I'm gonna go say hi to mom and dad, you wanna come?" Nathan asked Cori. She looked up from her book and nodded, Candy looked over at the two and slowly put things together.

"Wait, so you guys are related to these guys?" Candy asked.

"Yeah."

"That's lame."

Before Cori or Nathan could say anything a voice came from behind them.

"Well actually it's pretty cool since Corinthia's mom gets to work with a guy who shoots people." Seely Booth said from behind. Cori laughed, Booth loved to tease her about her name and was the only person ever allowed to call Cori by her full name well besides her mom.

From afar Temperance watched as Cori joked and talked with Nathan and Booth. She wished that Cori had grown up with an actual father figure but that couldn't have happened and besides, Cori's doing just fine. She had a huge family here at the Jeffersonian as well as Russ who had played a big roll in Cori's childhood. Booth and Nathan said something funny and Cori laughed, that was one of those times when she looked especially like her father.

**Seven years later...**

Cori Brennan stood in front of her mirror and smoothed out her shirt. Since high school she had grown considerably, her hair was now to her back and was a lush dark brown almost black color and her eyes were a more stormy gray with forest green hints in them. Her figure had smoothed out and she was curvier, no longer was she the geeky loner girl back in high school. Though Cori was still shy she had managed to gain at least one more friend, a girl that she met in her class named Morgan. Cori was studying Criminal Justice, not sure what she was going to do further than that but Cori knew that she was tired about all of the injustice in the world. Cori thought about becoming a criminal prosecuter just like her grandma Caroline.

"Cori, are you coming?" Morgan asked. It was Morgan's birthday and they were going out to dinner with her family and a few friends.

"Yeah. Let's go! Your now officially legal to drink and I can't wait to see your face when you try your first glass of wine." Cori laughed.

They got into Cori's car and drove, all while listening to some of their favorite songs. Morgan and Cori had similar taste in music and in books, after all they had met in an English class. Fashion was different when it came to the two girls. Cori would rather dress in jeans and t-shirts while Morgan preferred skirts and blouses or nice t-shirts. Still they were extremely close friends and nothing could change that fact. They arrived at _Plume, _this fancy new restaurant that Morgan had rented for her dinner. Morgan being an only child like Cori, only Cori didn't really like expensive things, got to do a lot of things and her parents had a lot of money but Morgan was far from spoiled. They got out and the valet parked the car.

"Wow, you did nice in picking the spot." Cori said. A waitress greeted them and she took them to the back where all of Morgan's family and friends were seated. Everyone greeted them with hugs and the right 'how do you do's'.

What surprised Cori was that Morgan's parents hugged her. She was used to her own mom and family hugging her but didn't expect Morgan's parents to.

"Okay, let's sit down and eat!" Morgan exclaimed.

Cori sat next to Morgan on the right as her parents sat across from her, Cori left a seat open for Nathan. Even now Nathan and Cori were still the best of friends, they knew each other inside and out; they could even finish each other sentences. He would be coming a little bit later, at the age of twenty two he already has an internship at the Jeffersonian and he had to work a bit late that night. The appetizers were served and as Morgan was caught up in a conversation with her mom it gave Cori the time to people watch, something she loved to do. She watched Morgan's dad for a while but then felt something in the pit of her stomach and had to look away. Cori realised that the feeling was longing. All her life Corinthia had never known who her father was, her mom knew but said that he didn't know and it was for the best. Temperance had always said that she had gotten pregnant with Cori by accident and the father had no clue, if he did Temperance wouldn't know what would happen next. Still even if Cori didn't mind growing up without a father (she had her uncle Russ and Hodgins plus Booth), she still wondered what it would be like to have a father.

"Hey, Cor. Sorry I'm late." Nathan said. He sat down next to her and kissed her cheek, it was nothing but a friendly peck but none the less Cori still blushed.

"It's fine Nate. You didn't miss much, just the appetizers." Cori continued to watch everyone interact and then turn to Nathan. "I need to talk to you later."

The cake was huge, made by some famous chef or something and was decorated gorgeously. It tasted fantastic and melted in your mouth, Morgan had good taste. For Morgan's birthday Cori got her two gifts, one was a scrap book from their trip to Europe and the other was a bottle of _Baileys. _The alcohol was a joke between them since Morgan could never drink and Cori always promised that her first drink was on Cori. Over all the night was a success, Morgan was happy that everything had gone so well. As everyone was leaving, Cori pulled Nathan aside.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Nathan asked.

"I'm done." Cori said as she crossed her arms. Nathan looked at her like she'd gone mad.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I'm done not having a father. I'm done not knowing what it's like to spend time with a dad. I want to know who my dad is." Cori said. Nathan looked into her eyes, he saw that fire in her eyes that showed up when she talked about something she was passionate about. Nathan knew that no matter what Cori was too stuborn to let this go and she was going to do her best to try and find her father.

"Okay, then I'll help." Nathan said with as much conviction.

"Let's get started."

**WKMS: Okay, I hoped you liked it! I really like the story so far.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so here is a collab with MusicCrazy10 (though she is changing her name just to let you know)! We are best friends, practically sisters and love the show Bones so we decided to write a story together. **

**Here is the summary~ Corinthia 'Cori' Brennan grew up without knowing who her father is. Now she is twenty going on twenty-one and is on a mission to find her father, while struggling with her feelings for her godmother Angela's son and her best friend Nathan. With none other than Nathan's help, she sets out to discover just who her dad is. Maybe Cori will even find her true self as well.**

CHAP 2

NPOV (NATHAN POINT OF VIEW)

"Cori, I really think this is a bad idea." I tried telling Cori, but she's a girl on a mission.

Which is how we ended up at the hospital we both were born at, her dresses up as a lawyer, about to con her birth records and visitors list from the three days she was here after her birth, out of some poor unknowing nurse. For the record, it was all her idea. Just saying in case the police ask. I'm just here as the muscle in case of problems. I'm also here apparently because I have money and Cori loves food. A lot. She also has no money of her own. Blew it all on gum and Nutter Butters.

"Nater, trust me. Have I ever lead you wrong?" Cori used her angelic voice. It didn't fool me.

"Firstly, don't call me that. Secondly, ha!. Lastly, do you not remember the zebra and purple paint incident. Or the time with the iguana, the rat, and the duct tap?"

This earned me a glare. We entered the hospital and went to the personal office. Show time!

"Excuse me Miss, my name is Temperance Booth. I am a lawyer and one of my clients needs her birth records and the visitors list from her birth. Can I please have them?" Once again she was using her angelic voice.

She's so cute when she uses that voice. Wait! What? Do not think that. She is your best friend and your mom's goddaughter. Not to mention your godmother's daughter.

The nurse looked like she wasn't buying it at all.

"I'm going to need to see some ID please." The way she was looking at me was creeping me out. I guess I could help Cori out.

"Ma'am. Wait no I mean Miss. You're too young to be ma'am. I mean you can't be over twenty-five. Can we please get the birth records and list? We are on a huge time crunch." I flashed her my charmer smile.

With that we had what we needed. Gotta thank my mom for the smile. I searched the visitors list as Cori looked at her birth record.

"She never put a name on the father line." Her voice was sad.

We left the hospital and went to the diner. Before we got there Cori changed her clothes. She now wore a white tank top with lace, a pair of black jeans and black Converse. Wow, she looked great. Stop it Nathan! Do not think that. My parents, her mom, Sweets, Aunt Cam, and Booth were at the Diner. Cori immediately jumped on Booth. It's there thing, I guess. Oddly enough they look a bit alike. I gave my mom a kiss and hug. The same with Aunt Cam and Aunt Temperance. My dad got a hug. Booth and Sweets got one-armed hugs. Nobody ever calls Booth Seeley except for Aunt Temperance.

"So, where were you two?" My mom asked.

Cori and I shared a look of horror. Oh crap. I hate lying to my mom.

Cori opened her mouth and said, " We were..."

END OF CHAPTER. CLIFF HANGERS ARE FUN! REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay so here is a collab with MusicCrazy10 (though she is changing her name just to let you know)! We are best friends, practically sisters and love the show Bones so we decided to write a story together. **

**Here is the summary~ Corinthia 'Cori' Brennan grew up without knowing who her father is. Now she is twenty going on twenty-one and is on a mission to find her father, while struggling with her feelings for her godmother Angela's son and her best friend Nathan. With none other than Nathan's help, she sets out to discover just who her dad is. Maybe Cori will even find her true self as well.**

**We don't own Bones!**

**This ones written by Writing!**

Third Pov

Cori hated lying, though she was good at it and knew that a lot of people lied everyday. Heck, Cori could recite the statistics on people lying. She was always about the truth. Though she knew Nathan was better at lying than her it seemed that he was stuck. So it looked like it was up to Cori.

"We were at the library, I have an extra credit project on genealogy for history and Nathan wanted to come help me. I lost track of time and so we decided to come over here and get something to eat. Nate and I had no idea you guys were here."

"Yeah, we decided to come here like always." Sweets answered. Sweets had grown considerably and no longer looked like a young boy. He had grown into a man, who still sounded like he was a teenager though.

"Oh! So how was the case?" Cori asked. Her and Nathan sat down next to Brennan. Brennan noticed how close Nathan tried to sit next to Cori and how oblivious her own daughter was to it. She knew that Nathan and Cori had been best friends forever but some day they would just have to face the fact that they would be more than friends.

"It was good, I felt bad for the husband though!" Angela said. "Gosh how he loved that women I have no clue."

"Well, 'beauty is in the eye of the beholder.'" Cori shrugged. She knew what case that they were working on and had even helped assist Booth interrogate a few of the suspects. Cori was studying criminal justice and was shadowing different people, including Caroline. Caroline loved Corinthia in the court room because of her passion, her attitude and of her spit-fire personality. If it wasn't for her still being in school then Caroline would have already asked Corinthia to be her partner or something similar. "Is Caroline the prosecutor for the case?"

"No, Benjamin is prosecuting it I'm afraid." Booth said. Cori groaned, Benjamin Crew was a fellow college of Corinthia's and she couldn't stand him. Benjamin thought that he was the best and that no one was above him. He was pompous, arrogant, and a complete no-it-all. Corinthia hated him with a passion and every time they were up against each other in her fake court classes, which was one of her favorite classes that she took, Corinthia always made it a goal to win her case. The class was set up to be just like an actual courtroom with cases similar to cases outside in the real world. Corinthia loved it and it just proved that she wanted to be a prosecutor, though she wanted to have more outside experience with the agents and such.

"That pompous self-centered-" Nathan cut Corinthia off before she could say anything.

"We know how you feel about Benjamin Cori. It's true though, you could do a whole lot better." Cori blushed and looked down, she busied herself by stealing Booth's coffee. At an early age Booth had introduced coffee to Cori and it had become her addiction, besides gum and nutter butters. Cori loved coffee ever since Booth gave her that first sip and now she lived on the stuff. Booth liked it black most of the time though Cori liked it various ways so she often stole sips or the whole coffee from Booth.

"Corinthia! Come on, do you really have to steal my coffee?" Booth joked. Cori smiled slyly over the cup of coffee.

"Can't help it. I was craving caffeine, you're the only one who had coffee and who would let me steal it." Cori's eyes widened and her lower lip jutted out a tiny bit. Everyone knew this look, it was Cori's puppy dog face. She was notorious for using it not only in the courtroom but also for any occasion that she wanted to. Nathan smiled, he loved and hated that look on her. Nathan then cursed himself for even thinking that about his best friend.

"Come on Uncle B! You're the only one who has coffee right now that will let me have any and I need some! Pretty please, I'll go refill it for you once your done and I'll even get my own cup." Cori's face worked and she knew it, not that it made a difference. Corinthia was far from spoiled and everyone knew that.

"Ah, alright. Bones." Booth turned to his partner. "You really should learn to control your daughter. I might end up arresting her one of these days for stealing other peoples coffee drinks!"

"Hey!"

True to her word as soon as Booth had finished his coffee Corinthia jumped right up and went to go refill it. As she was waiting, someone came up and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned and saw Luke, he was a boy from one of her psychology classes that she took on the side and had noticed but never really talked to.

"Hello." Cori said as she turned back her attention to waiting.

"Your Corinthia right?" Luke asked.

"Yes, we have Psychology with Professor Fink. You sit in the back, third row to the left." Cori cursed herself for noticing so many details but in truth she knew where everyone sat, even if she didn't know there names.

"That's right. You know, you have a very beautiful name." Cori almost looked at the guy like he was crazy, she had never talked to this guy before and now here he was complimenting her? She briefly wondered what this guy was on.

"Um… Thank you." Where was that woman with my coffee? Cori thought.

"Listen, I was wondering if maybe you would like to get dinner sometime?" That had done it. Cori turned to Luke and looked up at him, Cori was at average height for her age but sometimes she did feel small, he was taller than Nathan that's for sure.  
"No." The darn woman finally came and brought Cori her order but Luke stopped Cori before she went back to the table. Everyone, including Nathan was watching in interest.

"Why?" It was like Luke was shocked to have someone turn him down, though Cori wouldn't put it past him.

"Well, I never see you out of class. We only have one class at that! Plus we only have never even talked to each other before this. I'm sorry but even if I do know where you sit and what your name is, you're still a stranger to me. I don't go out with strangers."

Cori walked over to her seat and gave Booth his coffee. It was relatively silent until Angela broke the silence.

"Honey, what was that all about?" While Temperance was always called 'Sweetie' by Angela, Cori has always been called Honey by her godmother.

"This guy apparently was trying to ask me out. I've never even talked to him before and all of a sudden he just asks me out. I told him no, I don't go out with strangers." Cori shrugged. Everyone nodded in acceptance though Nathan looked a little upset.

"You know even if it is common for people to go out with others when they don't know them, you however Cori are different." Sweets said.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter." Cori said as she took a huge gulp of coffee. "I am comfortable with who I am and that's the only thing that does matter."

"Cori, can I talk to you?" Nathan asked.

Cori nodded and they went outside. Knowing that his and Cori's parents would be watching Nathan led Cori away from the huge window. Cori looked up at Nathan, he had his glasses on which was a sign that he was having trouble seeing. Even though Nathan wasn't born blind he didn't have great vision so ever so often he would need to use glasses so that he could see clearer. Nathan was looking at Cori with a very intense expression, on that Cori couldn't put her finger on just which emotion it was.

"Listen, I know that we've only been looking for one day trying to find your father but I just want you to know that even though we haven't found anything, we will find something. Something that will lead us to answers, I don't want you giving up okay. I know how hard it must be for you and I want you to know that I am with you every step of the way. No matter what, even if you yell at me with all your might. I will grasp your shoulders and I won't let go." Cori's eyes brimmed with tears as she heard Nathan's words. Nathan knew her so well and she knew him the same. Sometimes it was like they could even read each others minds.

"Thank you."

Cori flung her arms around Nathan's neck. Nathan wrapped his arms around Cori's tiny waist and held her as she cried. He always knew it was hard on her not knowing her dad but she always put on a brave face. To Nathan just holding Cori and comforting her in her time of need was everything to him. If he could only be a friend to him and nothing more he would take that, just so he could watch her and be with her. Nathan finally realized that he was in love with his best friend, and he might not ever get the chance to tell her.


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY IT HAS TAKEN SO LONG. WRITERS BLOCK. WRITINGKEEPSMESANE AND I ALTERNATE WHO WRITES WHAT CHAPTER AND THEN WE COME TOGETHER TO TALK ABOUT IT, AND I, MUSICCRAZY10, HAD THIS CHAPTER. HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**BPOV (BOOTH POINT OF VIEW)**

Little sneak. Cori always steals my coffee. She's so much like Bones. From her mannerism to her looks. While I think Bones is hot, I think Cori is adorable even though she's all grown up. I looked over and saw Cori, crying in Nathans arms. What the hell? For some reason I felt very protective of my little girl. Whoa wait. She's not my little girl. She is Bones and some guy's girl. I wish Bones would say who it was. I wish I was Cori's father. I love her like my own, hell even Parker feels as though she's his sister. I would be so lucky. Who ever her father is, he doesn't know how lucky he truly is. I hate him though. He had a child with Bones, my Bones. The woman I have loved for years. Temperance, er Joy, Brennan. No. Not Joy, Temperance. I looked over at her and felt my heart race. It always has. Everything about her drives me crazy, but a good kinda crazy. From her knowing, intelligent, warm eyes to her dainty beautiful feet. Too bad she doesn't feel the same way.

**BPOV (BONES POINT OF VIEW)**

I could feel Booth looking at me. It should be unnerving but for me it wasn't. I was too busy focusing on the fact that my baby was crying in Nathans arms. I wish I knew what was wrong. What if it has something to do with her father? I, Temperance Brennan, am not afraid of anything except for her asking about her father. She would hate me and so would he. I see him everyday and have never told him that he is her father. I felt bad about it but I knew that if he knew, he would want us to marry. It's not just that I'm against marriage but the fact that I don't want to be one of those women who trap a man into marriage. I didn't want to be like those women who ended up in a screaming divorce fighting over kids.


End file.
